


Just A Couple Of Lads On A Log

by MassacrePear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Eustass Kid has ADHD, Fuck Kaido and Fuck SMILE, Gen, Mentioned Faust (One Piece), Mentioned Heat (One Piece), Mentioned Shachi (One Piece), Mentioned Wano Ensemble, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Queerplatonic Eustass Kid/Killer, Universe Alteration, Written as of chapter 945
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassacrePear/pseuds/MassacrePear
Summary: "He sees Zoro physically relax at and Killer nods to himself, satisfied with the easy resolution. They just sit and watch their crews mingle."The battle for Wano is over, and Killer finally gets a break.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer, Killer & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Just A Couple Of Lads On A Log

Killer is sitting on a fallen log, legs stretched out in front of him to be tripped on by anyone not paying attention. He nuzzles further into the scarf around his neck – a substitute for his helmet that they haven't yet fixed – and watches Kid lazily. The captain is talking to the doctors, probably about side effects of the antidote.  
Killer looks away. He doesn't want to think about it.

A thump on the log alerts Killer to new company. He looks left to see Zoro, legs splayed like a starfish and leaning his arms on the grass behind. He looks over to Killer, who tilts his head in invitation to speak.

“I just wanted to say sorry for kicking your ass back there.” Zoro says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Killer snorts, but stifles any potential laughter. He can, now. “It's cool dude. This shit happens, you did what ya had to do. I get it.”  
He was in the same boat.

He sees Zoro physically relax at and Killer nods to himself, satisfied with the easy resolution. They just sit and watch their crews mingle.  
A lot of tears and hugs and yelling are shared between the four crews and various Wano residents, and Killer finds himself more comfortable to observe than participate in such shenanigans.

Heat dumps a bucket of water on the dude with the orca hat, who starts screeching.

As an argument starts Kid breaks away from the group to visit the two first mates at the log, and slumps on the opposite side of Killer to Zoro. Killer notices how oddly close Kid sat, but doesn't comment.  
Kid nods to Zoro, who grunts back in acknowledgment.

They wave when Faust looks over at them, otherwise just sit there quietly.

Something blows up.

And just like that, their short respite is gone.  
Zoro exhales loudly, then slowly stands up in order to check it out as yelling begins, yawning and stretching his arms before ambling over to the smoke's source.  
Kid lets out a deep breath, so Killer looks over. They meet eyes, and Killer can feel his heartbeat picking up pace. Kid's mouth twitches nervously, then he whispers. “I'm glad.”

It's small, the admission, but it's so delicate. Kid's emotions always have been, between the bullying and ADHD and god knows how many other issues. Killer hums in affirmation, leaning in to knock Kid's temple with his own. It's enough reassurance.

“We probably should check on them.” Killer sighs, reluctantly standing up.  
Kid mimics Killer's hum and moves to stand next to the blond, bumping shoulders. Kid softly grabs the edge of Killer's coat between his fingers. Killer pretends not to notice, but embraces the warmth blooming in his chest as they rejoin everyone.


End file.
